Current photonic systems (e.g., fiber optic communication systems) use a redundant dual fabric design to achieve high reliability where signals are routed to both a primary and a backup fabric. This is achieved using a fifty-fifty (50/50) splitter to route the input light to both fabrics. A selector is then used at the output to switch light from the primary or backup fabric to the output. However, these systems do not support in-service monitoring, bridge, or merge protection. Additionally, a second light source is required to focus and test the secondary fabric. For reliability, the switch being a necessary component of the system, lowers overall reliability since it is an active component and its functionality cannot be tested without interrupting the signal transmission path.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a component and system having the same capability as a fixed splitter with the advantages of a switch. When used as a splitter, it would be advantageous to split a portion of optical power for monitoring and/or diagnostic functions. When used as a switch, it would be advantageous to transfer all of the optical power to a secondary fabric,